Borg Collective/Species Index
For as long as it has existed, the [[Borg Collective|'Borg Collective']] has been driven to achieve perfection by assimilating whatever life-forms and technology it has encountered. This page is a comprehensive list of all the species the collective has encountered so far in both alpha-canon (TV shows and films) and beta-canon (non-canon material such as books and video games). While any content outside of Star Trek television shows and movies is considered non-canon, the Fictional Organization Wiki aims to provide as much information as possible. Beta-canon entries on the following list will be marked as (β''') and any content that contradicts established ''Trek canon will not be included. Though not explicitly stated, the Borg's method of species designation is mostly consistent with being incremental, i.e. each newly encountered species receives a number one higher than the previous one. Some anomalies exist, such as the Alpha Quadrant Ferengi having the low number of 180, which may hint at an early first contact with the Borg under unusual circumstances. Numbers do not appear to be re-used even after the species has been assimilated. Whether the Borg have a designation for themselves is unknown, though it has been theorized that the Borg are designated as Species 0 or Species 1. Species 13: Tuktak (β'') An insectoid race believed to originate in the Delta Quadrant. This species has been assimilated in its entirety. The Tuktak had developed regenerative shield technology for their ships, which would explain why the Borg also possess such technology and originally took interest in them. Species 29: Iconian (β') Believed to be one of the oldest races in the Milky Way galaxy, the Iconians originated from the planet Iconia in the Beta Quadrant. The reason they have such a low designation on the Borg's index is due to their network of Gateways, device capable of generating artificial wormholes that could lead to virtually anywhere in the galaxy. It was through these Gateways that the Iconians had managed to establish a galaxy-spanning empire, dominating many lesser cultures. It is unknown what kind of interactions the Borg ever had with the Iconians, but legend has it that the Iconian race were partially energy-based, which would present a problem to the Borg if they ever attempted to assimilate them. The Iconians are known to have vanished from the galaxy some 200,000 years before the 24th century, and presumably the Borg never assimilated any of their people or technology. Species 116 A humanoid species native to the Delta Quadrant, Species 116 was characterized by their large, hairless craniums and their natural ability to comprehend just about any verbal or written language. They possessed advanced particle synthesis technology and their ships carried quantum slipstream drives that allowed them to travel through subspace several times faster than standard warp drive. While they were one of the earliest species to be encountered by the Borg, Species 116 were also one of the most resilient. For centuries, they had managed to outwit and outmanaeouvre the collective, always just evading their interest. However, by the late 24th century, the Borg had finally focused their attention on Species 116 and made efforts to assimilate their homeworld. The conflict with Species 8472 delayed the collective's advance and Species 116 had hoped that the Borg would be wiped out by this new enemy, but the collective was aided by the Federation starship ''Voyager who provided them the means to develop weapons that could affect the Species 8472 bioships. After Species 8472 returned to their own realm, the Borg resumed their previous operations in earnest and Species 116 were swiftly overwhelmed and assimilated. Around 20,000 individuals survived the loss of their homeworld and scattered across the galaxy. Species 125 A humanoid carbon-based species believed to have originated from the Delta Quadrant. No other information on this species currently exists, though it is confirmed that at least one member of this species became a Borg Queen. It is not yet confirmed how the Borg acquire new queens, though one theory suggests that they select certain drones within the collective and have them upgraded via a "Royal Protocol", infusing the biological tissues with "royal jelly" and replacing the cybernetic machinery of the standard drone with the mechanical body of the queen. Species 149 A species that possessed advanced medical technology. The technology acquired from this species enabled the Borg to reactivate drones as long as 73 hours after conventional definitions of death. The procedure involved using nanoprobes to reverse cellular necrosis while stimulating the cerebral cortex with neuroelectric isopulses. Species 180: Ferengi A humanoid race native to the Alpha Quadrant, Ferengi were notable for having four-lobed brains and unique redundant systems in their biology, making them biologically interesting to the collective. At least one Ferengi specimen has been assimilated. It is unknown why the Ferengi have such a low species designation. Ferenginar is over 70,000 light years from Borg space and other Alpha Quadrant races have considerably higher numbers, so if the collective designates species incrementally, they would have encountered the Ferengi long before any other known Alpha Quadrant race. Why the Borg never encountered other Alpha Quadrant natives around the time they met the Ferengi can only be speculated, though there may have been unusual circumstances surrounding their first contact. Species 218: Talaxian A humanoid species native to the planet Talax in the Delta Quadrant. The Borg first encountered this race after coming across a Talaxian freighter in the Dalmine sector, assimilating all 39 members of its crew. Apparently, Talaxians made excellent drones due to their naturally dense musculature. Species 259 No information exists on this species except that the Borg had assimilated technology from them, namely autonomous regeneration sequencers. Species 262 A relatively primitive species from the Delta Quadrant. They were assimilated sometime in the late 22nd century. The mythology of Species 262 referred to a substance which could "burn the sky," which turned out to be the Omega molecule. The Borg first learned of the molecule from their assimilation of this species. Species 263 Species 263 was the second of thirteen total species assimilated by the Borg in their quest to investigate the Omega molecule. Species 263 believed that the molecule was a drop of blood from their Creator. Species 312 A race which employed a tetryon-based technology. Based on their technology, it was speculated that this species may have been the one that visited the planet Ledos, several hundred years before 2378, and built a tetryon-based energy barrier to protect the primitive Ventu from the harmful actions of the other Ledosians. Members of the species were assimilated by the Borg sometime before 2374. Species 329: Kazon The Kazon were a former slave race whose homeworld was conquered by the Trabe. After breaking free of the control of their Trabe masters, the Kazon became a race of marauders, seizing technology and resources from other species. Kazon society was especially chaotic; the species was divided into various sects that constantly warred against each other for power and dominance. When the Borg encountered the Kazon, they viewed Kazon biology as unremarkable and their technology to be substandard. As such, the Kazon were considered unworthy of assimilation. Species 407: Lennli (β''''') A humanoid civilization native to a planet somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Lennli had seven fingers on each hand, red skin, and a heart located in the belly. An artful and cultured society, the Lennli lacked any real military strength and were assimilated without heavy resistance. Species 433: Greech (β'') A race cytoplasmic-based symbiotes with tapered, segmented bodies that would wrap around a host's limb. These creatures were regarded as incompatible by the Borg and were never assimilated. Species 478: Hirogen A humanoid race displaying both mammalian and reptilian traits. The Hirogen were a nomadic society whose culture revolved around the hunt. As such, they considered all life-forms they encountered to be potential prey. Though native to the Delta Quadrant, the Hirogen do not seem to have a homeworld as they live most of their lives on starships. It has been speculated that the Hirogen homeworld was assimilated by an early version of the Borg Collective thousands of years ago, leading to the survivors adopting the nomadic lifestyle they follow at present. It is unknown what level of technology the Hirogen possessed when they lost their planet, but their current technology, as well as their hardy biological makeup, make them prime targets for assimilation. However, due to their decentralized society, the Hirogen species does not appear to be a high priority for assimilation into the collective. Species 521: Shivolian A humanoid race native to the Delta Quadrant. No further information is available on this species. Species 571 A humanoid species from the Delta Quadrant, Species 571 were recognized by a bifarcating ridge running down the head, ending at the upper lip. Little information is available on this species, though they were known to rever a deity that they referred to as "Brothara". By 2368, at least two members of this species were known to have already been part of the Borg Collective. Species 689: Norcadian A humanoid race originating from a binary star system somewhere in the Delta Quadrant, Norcadians closely resembled Humans, the only visible difference between them being a narrow ridge that made up the bridge of their noses. They were known to have invented a popular martial arts contest on their homeworld called "Tsunkatze" where members of their species and others would fight one another as a form of entertainment. The Borg were known to have assimilated members of Species 689 by 2376, though total assimilation of the species had yet to be fulfilled. Species 874 (β') No information exists on this species, except that they had willfully destroyed themselves when faced with the threat of assimilation. Species 912: Dulaph (β'') A silicon-based species with sphere-shaped bodies. Species 1567 (β''''') Little information exists on this species, although they were known to utilize advanced robotics and waged a long-ranged war against a neighbouring race with automated gunships. Species 1599: Betazoid (β'') A humanoid species native to the planet Betazed in the Alpha Quadrant and a member of the United Federation of Planets. These beings physically resemble Humans, but their eyes have black irises. They possess both empathic and telepathic abilities. It is unknown why the Betazoids have such a low designation compared to other Alpha Quadrant races, though it is possible that the Borg encountered the Betazoid species early due to unusual circumstances. What those circumstances may have been can only be speculated. Species 1629: Irsk (β') A species of bio-mimetic organisms of unknown origin. Due to their biomimicry capabilities, these beings could not be assimilated. Species 1732: Q (β'') A race of omnipotent entities that operate on another realm of existence beyond this physical plane. Having unlimited control over space, time, matter and energy, assimilation of the Q is currently impossible. Species 2000: Cardassian A reptilian-based humanoid species native to the planet of Cardassia Prime in the Alpha Quadrant. The Cardassians are a warp-capable species with a technology base geared primarily towards military function. However, by the late 2360's, their technology had become somewhat inferior to that of the other major Alpha Quadrant powers such as the Romulans and the Federation. Species 2461: Brunali A humanoid race native to the Delta Quadrant, the Brunali are biologically similar to Humans in most respects. The most notable difference between them is the Brunali have a pronounced vertical ridge running down from the forehead to the tips of their noses. The Brunali are known for their experience in genetic engineering. The Borg took interest in this technology and have attacked the Brunali homeworld several times, assimilating most of their race. A transwarp conduit was located in close proximity to the Brunali homeworld, granting the Borg easy access. To cope with the regular Borg incursions, the surviving Brunali did not attempt to rebuild their lost infrastructure and resigned themselves to living a simpler way of life. Without an abundance of advanced technology, the Brunali believed that the Borg would lose interest in them. Species 3105: Rhawn (β''''') A humanoid species characterized by their purple skin, hair and teeth colouration. Originating from a binary star system, the Rhawn were forced to evacuate their homeworld when their home system's two stars began to collide with one another. No other information exists on this species. Species 3259: Vulcan A warp-capable humanoid species native to the Alpha Quadrant, the Vulcans are one of the founding members of the United Federation of Planets. The species has evolved on a high-gravity world, resulting in superior physical strength to most humanoids. Greater than their physical strength is their mental prowess; Vucans possess highly analytical minds as well as low-level psionic abilities, making them prized potential assets to the collective. Species 3783: Romulan A humanoid species that has established a military empire in the Beta Quadrant. The Romulans are a biological offshoot of the Vulcans, descending from a group of exiled Vulcans that refused to follow the doctrine of Surakian logic. They do not repress their emotions and they embrace their passions. Romulans possess highly advanced technology, including plasma-based disruptor weapons, cloaking technology and warp propulsion systems that utilise artificially-generated quantum singularities. Several other technological applications relating to intelligence gathering have also been developed by the Tal Shiar, the Romulan secret police. Species 4228: Hazari A humanoid race native to the Delta Quadrant. Little information exists on this species, though they were known throughout the quadrant as mercenaries. Species 4774: Skedan (β'') The Skedan were a humanoid race of non-aggressive telepaths with a protective ridge of bone on their large skull that protrudes down the back. Pale brown fur covered body parts not protected by bone. They had large eyes and ears, a small muzzle, paw-like hands with three fingers, and large hindquarters with powerful legs. Without a universal translator, their language consisted of whistles and clicks. Their young were nurtured in their mother's pouches, and eyes half-closed was their equivalent of a human smile. The Skedan were driven to near-extinction some time in the 24th century after the Borg destroyed their homeworld. Species 5008: Klingon A warrior race originating from the Beta Quadrant, the Klingons maintain a military empire that spans over the border between the Alpha and Beta quadrants. Originally enemies of the Federation, they became allies of Earth and its surrounding systems following the signing of the Khitomer Accords in the mid-24th century. Klingons are regarded for their great physical strength and violent nature. Their most remarkable physiological attributes include hardened exoskeletal ridges on their heads and multiple redundant organs. Their technology is advanced, but their primary technological field is weaponry. Species 5618: Human Humans are a warp-capable species native to the Alpha Quadrant, originating from the planet Earth in spatial grid 325. They are a founding member of the United Federation of Planets and the most common among its various member species. Biologically speaking, Humans are unremarkable to the Borg Collective, but they are still suitable to serve as drones and the collective has taken great interest in the Federation's technology. While Humanity has been targeted for assimilation, their distance from Borg space and their unpredictable nature has made this task difficult. The Borg have previously attempted to assimilate Earth through direct invasion, but have failed on each occasion. Species 5973 Encountered in Galactic Cluster 8, Species 5973 are a non-corporeal race of multi-spectrum particle life-forms. Being non-corporeal, assimilation was impossible. Species 6291: Yridian A humanoid species native to the Beta Quadrant, the Yridians were distinguished by their claw-like hands and stooped posture that gave them the appearance as if they were shorter than other humanoids. They possessed a heavily creased skin and large ears with the species tending to be bald. Prior to the 2360's, the Yridians were believed to be extinct by both the Borg and the Federation. Since their first contact with the Federation, Yridians have appeared more frequently within various Alpha Quadrant territories, usually as merchants but often taking up criminal activities. Species 6339: Octanti A warlike species native to the Delta Quadrant, located roughly 15,000 light-years from Borg space. Little is known about this race, though their ships were heavily armed and typically carried dozens of phaser cannons. By the 2370's, over 11 billion Octanti had been assimilated. Since losing their homeworld, the surviving Octanti have sworn to destroy all Borg whenever they encounter them. Species 6649: Neyser (β') A humanoid species native to the Delta Quadrant. Little is known about this race, though they apparently rever the Borg Collective as the ultimate state of being. The Borg, however, consider the Neyser to be unworthy of assimilation, though the reason for this is unknown. Species 6961: Ktarian A humanoid species native to the Alpha Quadrant. Ktarian biology was quite diverse; cranial features could differ greatly among individuals. They were noted to possess highly effective mind control technology. By the 2350's, at least one Ktarian had been assimilated by the Borg and had been confirmed to work close to the Borg Queen. Species 8472 A non-humanoid race that resides in a domain beyond the borders of the Milky Way. The species' true name is unknown, if it even has one, and no other forms of life exist in their fluidic realm. Species 8472 were tripedal organisms with dense, muscular bodies, although their limbs and necks appeared wiry and frail. Their biological makeup consisted of extremely dense cells that contained more than 100 times the DNA of Human cells. As well as affording them extraordinary physical strength, Species 8472's cells had unsurpassed immunity to all forms of attack. Any microscopic agent - chemical, biological, or even technoligical - was immediately consumed and destroyed by the alien cells. Thus, the Borg are unable to assimilate Species 8472 since their nanoprobes are consumed immediately upon injection into alien tissue. As well as their strength and biological immunity, Species 8472 also do not require food or rest. They are capable of moving across any surface even in a zero-gravity environment and do not seem to need to breathe as they can survive in open space unaided. They are also telepathic and communicate with each other through thought alone. They can also communicate with other telepathic races, though they cannot communicate verbally due to a lack of mouth and vocal chords. The technology of Species 8472 is also biological; their ships are made of the same organic material as the aliens themselves. They are capable of discharging tremendously powerful bioplasmic energy blasts that can tear through the shields of most starships and destroy ships in a single shot. These bioships can also combine and focus their bioplasma energy into a blast powerful enough to destroy entire planets. The Borg first encountered Species 8472 after opening a quantum singularity, entering the phenomenon and emerging into fluidic space. Species 8472 proved to be completely immune to conventional methods of assimilation and retaliated against the Borg by invading their territory in the Delta Quadrant. The collective's defences proved to be ineffective and the Borg suffered heavy losses in the ensuing conflict. The conflict was resolved when the USS ''Voyager, a Federation starship lost in the Delta Quadrant, discovered a method of modifying Borg nanoprobes to cure one of their crew members who had been infected by the aliens' cells. The Borg and Voyager made a temporary alliance, weaponizing the enhanced nanoprobes to produce a bio-molecular warhead capable of assimilating and destroying the alien bioships. When they realised that they were no longer invincible, Species 8472 retreated to their own dimension. Species 9341 (β) A race of amoeboid cosmozoans discovered in the Alpha Quadrant. These creatures appeared as amorphous masses surrounded by a series of tendrils. Contained within the central mass were what may have been nerve clusters. Species 9341 was considered unsuitable for assimilation, though they were highly aggressive and could project streams of energy capable of bypassing a starship's shields and destroying any organic matter aboard. They were immune to most conventional starship weapons, but were vulnerable to ultritium bursts. Species 10026 A humanoid species located in an unspecified part of the galaxy. Little is known about them, although they possessed advanced starships that were equipped with modulating pulse phasers that could penetrate Borg shields. In 2375, the Borg invaded the homeworld of Species 10026, assimilating most of its population of 392,000. At least four individuals are known to have survived after Seven of Nine - a liberated Borg drone who had recently rejoined the collective - helped them escape from the Borg Queen's ship, beaming them onto one of their race's damaged ships. Although the Borg Queen took notice of the fleeing ship, she spared it. It is unclear why, but a likely reason would be that only four survivors of Species 10026 would not be enough to ensure the species' survival. Category:Star Trek Category:Borg Collective